The Two Pendants
by bluedream10
Summary: Gokudera and Haru suddenly bumped into each other. Haru grabbed all of her things and a silver pendant. But when both of them checked each of the pendant in their possession, something inside it surprised them. GokuderaXHaru


Ossu! bluedream10 here! Here's a fanfiction about Gokudera and Haru, my favorite couple in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. :DD

I hope you enjoy while you read this. Your reviews will be much appreciated. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano-sensei owns it.

**The Two Pendants**

It was a bright and sunny morning. A certain silver-haired boy was running very fast. It was, as if, someone or something is chasing him. "Damn it! Damn it! I'm late! Why the hell did I overslept?" He exclaimed loudly. He continued to cuss under his breath. "I won't be able to catch juudaime at this pace! Grrr! As his right-hand m—ooff!" Because of too much babbling to himself, he did not noticed that someone was also running fast and both bumped into each other and fell on the concrete.

"That hurts…" a voice mumbled.

Gokudera, the silver-haired boy, knew it for sure, that it was a voice of a girl. He saw a girl with chestnut hair sitting on the ground. She recognized the girl as Miura Haru. "B-Baka-onna!" He shouted with annoyance in his voice.

"Hahi?" Haru knew only one person who would call her "baka-onna" with a rough voice like that. She looked up, her eyes widens. "G-Gokudera-san!" She quickly stood up and picked her things that also fell on the ground. She also picked a silver pendant. "I-I'm sorry!" Haru bowed her head for apology.

"Tche… next time, watch where you're going…" huffed Gokudera, not looking at Haru. "Baka-onna…"

Haru felt a vein popped on her temple and rage took over her. "Haru is not a stupid woman, Ahodera!" She shrilled. Her face suddenly turned red. Before Gokudera could throw another argument at her, the chestnut-haired girl hurriedly dashed out of the scene.

Gokudera was shocked at the speed of Haru as she ran past him. But the silver-haired bomber did not dare to run after her and just turned around and grabbed the silver pendant that fell from his neck. "Good thing, it was not broken." He smiled at the pendant and continued to walk.

"Juudaime! I'm very sorry I didn't accompany you to school! I'm very, very sorry!" He bowed many times while his head hits the ground many times, too.

"G-Gokudera-kun, s-stop that! It's alright." said Tsuna, pitying his Storm Guardian.

The self-proclaimed right-hand man lifted his head up. "Juudaime, thank you very much! You're so kind!" Gokudera's eyes were shining, and if possible, there would be dog ears pointing up and a tail wagging happily.

The teacher walked in and so the students returned to their respective seats. As the teacher continues on with his discussion, Gokudera took the silver pendant from his pocket. A smile was drawn on his face. But when he opened the pendant and saw the picture inside, his expression turned into an astonished one.

_What the hell?! Why is my picture here?_ He blurted out in his mind. Gokudera checked the back of the pendant and was even more surprised when he saw the name engraved on it.

"M-Miura…Haru…"

"HAHI!" Haru held the silver pendant with trembling hands. "What is my picture doing in here? And why is…why is…Gokudera-san's name engraved on my pendant?" She asked herself n confusion. Good thing she's in the comfort room and no one was there.

Suddenly, her cell phone received a text message. "Hahi?" Haru opened it and Gokudera's name was on the sender's box. The text message read:

"_Baka-onna, meet me at the park after school."_

Haru felt the heat rushing to her face. Her heart started to throb fast. "Why is Haru feeling like this?" asked Haru as she types a simple 'alright' and pressed the 'send' button.

Afterwards, she leaned her back against the wall and once again held the pendant out. "W-What's the meaning of this? Why do Haru and Gokudera-san have the same pendant?"

Gokudera received Haru's reply. He just read it and then shoved his cell phone into his pocket. He then started to march towards their classroom. Many thoughts were raised inside his mind, all of them about Haru. He felt his face reddened and so he shook the thought out of his mind. "What the hell am I thinking?"

The silver-haired teen waited for their dismissal impatiently. He would always look at the clock. A sign that as a minute passes by, his patience also reaches its peak. It annoyed him very much. He did not know how to explain this sensation he is feeling. All he knew is that he wanted to meet with Haru now.

Tsuna noticed the uneasiness in his Storm Guardian's behavior. _What's wrong with Gokudera-kun? Is something the matter?_ He thought to himself.

At last, the bell rang, notifying the students that it was their dismissal. Tsuna paced towards Gokudera. "A-Anoo… Gokudera-kun…" he started.

"What is it, juudaime?" asked the bomber.

"Is something wrong? It seems like there's something bothering you." stated the brunette.

A tinge of pink was seen on Gokudera's face. He immediately turned around so that his boss won't see it. But, too bad, Tsuna's eyes were fast and saw that pink tinted on his pale face. _Gokudera-kun, blushed?_

"D-Don't worry, juudaime, I'm fine. Hahaha!" he responded nervously. Then when he got his composure back, he faced Tsuna and bowed. "I'm sorry, juudaime. I can't walk with you today. There's something I really need to do." said Gokudera with his head still down.

"G-Gokudera-kun, you don't need to that. And it's fine, Yamamoto will walk with me." Tsuna smiled worriedly at Gokudera.

Gokudera lifted his head up and called Yamamoto. "Hey, yakyuu-baka! Be sure to protect juudaime!"

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly at him. "Alright, alright. I got it."

"Well then, juudaime, I'll head first now." He bid goodbye to his two friends and dashed out of the room.

He swiftly sprinted to the park and was astounded when he saw Haru sitting on the park bench. He quietly walked towards her.

"Haru." called Gokudera.

Haru instantly stood up. "G-Gokudera-san…" she muttered. "A-Anoo… w-why did y-you call Haru here?"

Gokudera scratched his blushing cheek. Why can't he answer that simple question? He called her so that he could return the silver pendant. But he seemed that he cannot find the right words to say. He took a deep breath and talked. "W-Well, I called you to return something to you." He took the silver pendant out of his pocket. And at that moment, he put it around Haru's neck. "I guess this belongs to you."

Haru was out of words because of Gokudera's. She then remembered the other silver pendant in her possession. She opened a small metal box from her bag and out came the silver pendant. Without saying a word, Haru also put the pendant around Gokudera's neck. She smiled at him warmly.

"Haru was surprised. Haru did not know that there was another person who possesses the same pendant like hers. This pendant was said to be one of the rarest jewelry, and only two of it were left. I was lucky that I obtained one of them." She stated as she looks at the silver pendant.

"This pendant… Actually, I bought it because it reminded me of a certain someone every time I saw it in the jewelry store," Gokudera paused and smiled. "do you know who that certain someone is?"

Haru shook her head.

Arms suddenly were wrapped around her. "Hahi? G-Gokudera-san?" Her face was painted with the color red that will surely make a tomato jealous.

"I bought this silver pendant when I saw you wearing it. It really looks good on you. And for that reason, I bought it so that I'll feel assured that you're with me even though you're far away from me."

Slowly, Haru grabbed Gokudera's back. She did not know how to explain her messed up feelings.

"Even though you always call Haru 'baka-onna', even though we always have a lot of arguments and get onto each other's nerves, it always makes me feel happy. I can't explain why but I always feel at ease with you. That's why… that's why… I love you very much, Gokudera-san." pronounced Haru as she buried her face on the bomber's chest.

Gokudera blinked his eyes. Was that a confession? He thought that Haru loved his juudaime but now, he knew his love for her was requited. "I love you, too, Haru." He broke from their embrace and leaned his forehead against Haru's. "I never thought that I'll fall in-love with you." chuckled Gokudera.

Haru gave a little laugh. "Same here."

Unknown to the two lovers, two figures were watching them from the bushes. Both of the figures' faces were turned color red when they witnessed the romantic scene before them.

"Ya-Yamamoto… these two…" said Tsuna in a shivering voice.

Yamamoto nodded. "Never in a million years would I think that these two would end up together."

"Yeah, I mean there's not a single day that they won't bicker with each other! Gah! Has the world gone up-side down?"exclaimed Tsuna, pulling his hair up.

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Tsuna. If we look at them, they seemed to be very happy. So let's just leave them be." said Yamamoto cheerfully.

Tsuna smiled and agreed. "You're right. We don't have the right to interfere. Alright then, we better go now, before they see us."

"Haha! Alright." giggled Yamamoto.

Gokudera decided to accompany Haru to their house. As they walk, a blanket of uncomfortable silence covered them. The backs of their palms brushed against each other accidentally. Both of their faces were tinted with red.

Haru cannot take the silence anymore and opened her mouth. "Anoo… Gokudera-san—" But she was cut when Gokudera held her hand. Haru looked at Gokudera whose eyes were still locked straight in one direction. She smiled and let her fingers be intertwined with Gokudera's. _I really love seeing those emerald eyes of his. This is enough._

"Thank you for walking me home, Gokudera-san. Good night!" Before going inside, she felt a hand grabbed her wrist. "Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera's face was blushing very hard. _Now what?_ Out of the blue, he gave Haru a small but warm kiss on the lips and whispered, "Good night. I love you." And then he left.

Haru touched her lips while she watches Gokudera's figure disappear from her sight. A small smile was left on her face.

_This pendant is the one that has brought you and me together._

This is thought running in both Gokudera's and Haru's minds.

Tsuna: Ohayou Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: Ohayou juudaime. You seemed to be in high spirits today.

Yamamoto: Yo! Oh Gokudera how's your date with Haru yesterday?

Gokudera: *blushes* W-What are you t-talking about, yakyuu-baka?

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun we saw you two at the park yesterday.

Gokudera: *quiet*

Yamamoto: You confessed to her, right?

Tsuna: Congratulations Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera: *keeps quiet and blushes*

The end! Thanks for reading. How was it? Please review. Actually I didn't know where I got the idea. Hahaha weird?

bluedream10


End file.
